


Not An Alice

by 1JettaPug



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug





	Not An Alice

_Amie relentlessly hit the man's back. She twisted about, trying as hard as she could to claw at his face and eyes. She kicked and thrashed against his hold. None of it was helping._

_The strange man in the hat had her slung over his shoulder, pinning her in place, and was sprinting down the alley was as fast as he could with his short legs. He was headed right towards a mysteriously placed door at the end of the alley. His lips curled back over his lengthy teeth, and he began giggling like a madman._

_Amie thrashed even harder. She wanted to scream! God, how she wanted to scream for help! But she couldn't; he put a gag in her mouth the second he kidnapped her from her apartment._

_She craned her neck around at the buildings beside of them, hoping- praying that someone would look down at them and call the cops. She didn't see any lights on. Hell, she didn't even think these buildings were inhabited by anyone. Where the hell had he taken her?! Where had he driven after he shoved her in the backseat of his car?!_

_Amie twisted around to look at the end of the alleyway, to see how much further the end of the road would be for her. She shut her eyes. She couldn't do this! Why had she ever- EVER moved to Gotham City?!_

"Let me out! Let me the hell outta here!"

Her throat was so very, very sore from all of her shouting. Her hands throbbed from how hard she pounded on the metal door that kept her caged in this room. And yet, she still kept trying.

"Let me out! Please!"

Amie had woken up about a few hours ago only to find herself in a strange room. At first, she had curled up in the corner of the room, shaking a bit from the cold. Then she started shaking when she saw all the pictures of herself pinned on the wall...

_That was from my birthday two months ago..._

_That was when I went to lunch with Sara three weeks..._

_That was when... when Jason and I broke up... two days ago..._

He had punched her multiple times, each picture documenting each strike with precision timing. Then there were photos on him walking out the front door. The ones beside those were of her sitting on the hard floor, pathetically reaching for her phone and crying.

It must have been hours before she found herself able to do anything but stare at the pictures and cry. Amie slowly lifted her hands to her face and gently ran them over her cheeks. God... she could still feel the bruises underneath her makeup.

She shivered. She had to escape this place.

"Please! Good God, let me out!"

She had already checked the door to see if it was locked- and it was. Her room, unfortunately, wasn't offering any means of escape, either. Everything- the walls, floor, and ceiling were all just big blocks of stone that were meant to hold everything inside. Hell, she didn't even have any windows in the room. All she had was a single light bulb slowly swinging back and forth from the ceiling.

All that was left was her shabby bed in the corner, which was just a dirty mattress and a few blankets on the ground. There was a single tray of food to the left of it- some bread, jam and a tiny teacup filled to the brim with, what else, tea. 

She hadn't touched any of it.

"Please!"

Amie cried loudly. She was just so tired. Her whole body began to slink to the floor. She put her face in her hands and sobbed even harder.

"Please...!"

Amie stopped. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she swore she all but choked on it. It must have been an entire day at this point, but she finally heard a noise from outside the room. Footsteps.

They were faint, but they were getting closer by the second. She backed away from the door and backed herself into the corner of the room. She tensed up when there was a loud metallic rasp of a bolt being slid back.

The door had finally opened.

Two giant thugs wearing bunny masks entered the room, making her both confused and scared as hell at the same time. Then her kidnapper entered the frame, falling a good three feet compared to his masked companions. Yet, even now, it did not make him any less intimidating to her.

"Oh my, oh my." he grinned. "You're quite the loud one, Alice. That's much, much better than the last one- the impostor!" he spat, venomously. Suddenly, his face became all smiles and sunshine again. "Ah, but she's gone now, so there's nothing to worry about." he sighed pleasantly.

He snapped his fingers and his thugs left the room. Amie shrunk back even further as the metal door slammed shut. Her blue eyes slowly drifted from her only exit to the stranger stepping closer and closer to her.

He was wearing a patchwork coat with a high collar that almost reached his ridiculously tall hat. A huge, multicolored bow-tie rested right below his chin, a dirty white shirt covered his torso, his pants were torn at the bottoms and his boots had holes in them. He was smiling, showing off miles of large white teeth.

Amie finally registered the stone wall pressing against her back. She forced herself to look up and meet his gaze.

"D- Don't-" she whispered quietly. "Please d- don't-"

He just started giggling again.

"W- Where am I?"

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice." he shook his finger at her. "It's alright, my dear." he crooned ever so sweetly. He kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on his knees. "Oh Alice..." He reached out slowly to her face, stopping a inch before his fingers could touch her. "Your makeup won't hide the truth..."

Amie stopped trembling and froze. 

_The pictures..._

"Ah, but you won't have to worry about him anymore, my dear sweet Alice." He grinned brightly. "The Red Queen's axe took quite the good swipe at his head and- OFF it came." He all but fell back on his behind with how much his giggles rocked his whole body. "That fool should have known better than to hurt you, _my Alice..._ " His fingers finally brushed against her cheek.

"Y- You what!?" she shook her head. "J- Jaso-"

"No, no, no. We don't speak of him. He is gone, dear Alice. More than six feet under, that much I caN aSsUrE yOu." he stared at her for the longest of times, just letting his fingers roam over her tear stained face. Then he said, as if he had made some sort of decision in his mind, "Come, my dear! You must meet the March Hare! Then we can have tea! Any tea of your fancy, my dear!"

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her up. He giggled madly and tugged her along, out the door and down the dark hallway. Amie struggled against his hold, fighting both him and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

He dragged her down a spiral staircase, turning his head to smile back at her every so often.

More thugs started to line the walls, and all of them had some sort of mask on their face. It was like they were just staring at her, waiting for when the man left her alone for them. Amie tried not to look at them. She kept her gaze to the floor. Any confidence that she attempted to muster was quickly thrown away when he laughed again.

He finally stopped when he reached a large, open room. A long table stood in its middle, completely covered with teapots, plates and silverware. He motioned to one of chairs at the end of the table and smiled, "And here we are Alice! And guEsS wHaT!?"

"W- What...!?"

"It'S TiMe FoR TeA~!"


End file.
